


A teachers punishment.

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Baldi is a Masochist, Enjoy this mess of a fic, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Complaints are flying in, all about the exact same topic. The infamous math teacher, Baldi Baldimore. Every letter as complaining about his 'aggressiveness' and 'unfair grades', some even threatening a lawsuit. The principal of the thing has had it, and decides to take matters into his own hands. He has to get the message through Baldi......using his own tactics.





	A teachers punishment.

The soft sounds of footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, occasionally followed by an annoyed tsk or the scrap of a ruler dragged across the tiled floor. Baldi paused for a second, and listened intently for the sound of jump roping, or running, but he heard nothing.

 

"Is everyone...gone?"

 

He felt relief pour over him, and he let out a deep sigh. Today had been awful, and it was all his students fault. Those little shits just couldn't manage to get it through their heads about how division works, even when he explained it over and over and over! Baldi felt his blood boil just thinking about it, but the thought of him leaving made his anger fade away.

 

"Oh thank god!" He said out loud "I can finally leave this wretched schoolhouse!"

 

"Baldimore?"

 

Baldi's eyes widened in shock, and he turned around sharply "P-Principal?"

 

He was met with the relaxed expression of the Principal, his pure black eyes meeting Baldis sea green ones. The Principal gave a soft smile. "Hello Baldimore" he greeted in his usual, monotoned voice.

 

Baldi quickly put on a fake, innocent smile.

 

"Hello Principal of the thing!" Baldi chirped, straightening up his posture and placed his hands behind his back "how are you today?" Baldi asked kindly, taking a step towards his boss. The Principal's smile widened "I'm doing alright. But, I actually need your help with something, do mind helping?" The Principal asked in a polite tone.

 

Baldi's lip twitched ever so slightly. He felt annoyance bubble up inside him, what did the principal need _his_ help with?

 

As much as Baldi wanted to just say no, and walk away, it wasn't a good idea. He'd rather prefer to not get on the bad side of someone who can fire you at any moment. Plus, the Principal was a rather close friend of his, so he didn't really have a choice, did he?

 

Baldi put of a fake smile "of course I'll help! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Baldi said sweetly. The Principal smiled "thank you! It's in my office" he replied, and then gestured for Baldi to follow him.

 

As they both walked down the empty hallways, Baldi turned to look at the Principal, a quizzical expression residing on his face. "Soooo, what _do_ you need help with? Baldi asked, but was only met by Princi shaking his head "I'll tell you when we get there, Baldi"

 

***

 

Once they reached his office, Princi quickly unlocked his office door and swung it open, but he turned back at Baldi with what looked like a smirk playing on his lips. "After you." He said shortly, watching closely as Baldi entered the room. Baldi smiled and couldn't help but stare in awe at the room, admiring the fancy, but not too overdone, look of it all. He wondered why Princi kept it like this, considering he'd always been rather plain when it came to decor.

 

He was so focused on it, he didn't notice the quiet click as Princi locked the door behind him.

 

Baldi's eyes spotted a peculiar small pile of papers on his bosses desk, and, raising an eyebrow, he picked up one of the papers and began to skim through it.

 

Suddenly his eyes narrowed, and the grip on his ruler noticeably tightened. He just figured out what all these letters were about, and it hit him like a brick. "Are these..." he started, but the monotone voice of the principal right by his ear shut him up.

 

"Yes, those are complaints."

 

Baldi felt a shiver run down his spine, he felt Princi's hot breath against his ear and neck. Princi let out a small sigh "complaints about you, I'm afraid" he continued, his breath making Baldi's muscles tense up "complaints about you acting _aggressively_ towards your students, and _unfairly_ grading their work." Princi let out another sigh "Baldi, I simply cannot tolerate this kind of behavior anymore."

 

  
Baldi felt rage boil up inside him, and he sharply turned his head to face the Principal, his sweet smile long completely. "Oh come on!" Baldi started angrily "it's not like I'm hitting them with a ruler, they just piss me off!" He yelled angrily. The Principal didn't flinch " _Baldi_ , I can't keep a blind eye for you anymore!" He narrowed his void-like eyes "I've _again_ and _**again**_  have given you a second chance, but you don't _**listen**_! you need a _proper_ punishment."

 

Baldi took a small step away from his boss, the grip on his ruler so tight it, the edges dug into the flesh of his hand. Baldi let out a frustrated sigh. " _Princi_ , I'm just trying to teach them a less-"

 

"Baldi, give me your ruler."

 

Baldi blinked a few times, taken by surprise from the sudden firmness in the other mans voice. He'd never heard that before from him. hell! He wasn't even sure he'd had the **_ability_** to speak like that.

 

Princi held out his hand. "Baldi, give me your ruler." He repeated, not so intense as last time but still rather firm. Baldi softened his grip on his ruler, but was still hesitant to hand it over.

"What?" Baldi sputtered out.

"ruler. **_NOW_**." The principal said, raising his voice nearly to the point of yelling. Baldi flinched slight, and reluctantly held out his ruler. The Principal grasped it, before beginning to to examine it intently. Baldi was rooted to the spot, staring at the Principal as he let out a irritated tsk. "Yeah, like you used this thing for _measurement_ " he looked up at Baldi, who immediately averted his eyes and stared at the floor.

 

"Where did you get this?"

 

"..."

"Hell, I don't even think this is a ruler, this is a yardstick!"

 

"..."

 

"Why do you even carry this thing around?"

 

"..."

 

"I'm not going to get an answer, aren't I?"

 

Baldi narrowed his eyes, still staring at the floor.

 

"..."

 

"Baldi, _talk_."

 

" _Yes_."

 

The Principal raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yes what?"

 

Baldi grinded his teeth together angrily.

 

" _Yes_ , it's a _yardstick_."

 

"Huh, good to know."

 

 

The Principal twirled the 'ruler' in his hands, staring at the combination of embarrassment and anger on his coworker's face. "Come here Baldi." The principal said after a moment of awkward silence. Baldi glanced back up, slightly caught off guard. "W-what?" Baldi stuttered nervously, and the principal frowned. "Come here, _Baldi_ " he repeated, at twing of annoyance apparent in his voice. Baldi still didn't get it "why-" " ** _Come. Here._** " The principal growled, full out glaring at the math teacher.

 

Baldi hesitantly stepped towards him "alright, fine, I'm-" the principal swiftly moved behind the teacher "-where are you going?" Baldi asked. The principal only let out another sigh "I'm sorry Baldi," he started as he raised the ruler high above his head "but I can't let you go without a _punishment_."

 

"What-"

 

**SMACK**!

 

" _ **OW**_!"

 

Baldi jumped, searing pain growing across his ass. He quickly spun around, glaring at the calm totally expression Princi wore. " _ **What the hell?!**_ " Baldi yelled, his ass beginning to burn "that _**hurt**_ you _**dick**_!" He shouted angrily. Princi only raised an eyebrow " _probably_ not as much as when you _smacked_ those kids. Don't think I've _forgotten_." Baldi curled his hands into fists "but not on the _**ass**_! And they _weren't_ even _our_ _**students**_!" Baldi barked, stepping forward but recoiled back, cringing at the pain of moving. The Principal gave an unimpressed frown.

 

" _Baldi_ , how _willing_ are you to keep your _job_?"

 

Baldi felt fear pierce through his anger as those words set in, and his whole body went rigid. " _ **What?!**_ Are you going to _fire me?!_ " Baldi blurted out fearfully, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling slightly. The Principal gripped the ruler tightly " ** _if_** you comply with your _**punishment**_ , _**you**_ can keep your _**job**_."

 

Baldi kept quiet, desperate to keep his job, but unwilling to be spanked on the ass, with his own ruler, by his own boss. His cheeks turned pink at the though. The principal slightly cocked his head.

 

" _Are_ you keeping your job, _Baldi_?"

 

Baldi averted his eyes, biting his lip for a second. He didn't want to do this, but he absolutely needed to keep with job.

 

"F-fine, I'll do it."

 

The Principal straightened up "good, bend over my desk." Baldi felt his face heat up, embarrassment creeping down his spine. He walked over to the desk, but turned to look at his boss,

 

"I _**swear**_ if this gets awkward, _I'll_ -"

 

"shut up and let me do it."

 

Baldi hesitantly bent over the desk, his cheeks completely pink. Princi let out a deep sigh "this is going to be over quick, so keep quiet and bear with me." Baldi's mind was running at a thousand miles per hour. Did he do the right thing? Of course not! But-but his job was at stake! Mother of fuck, this was going to hurt. Maybe Princi would have some mercy on him-

 

**_SMACK_**!

 

" ** _SHIT_**!"

 

Nope. No mercy.

 

Baldi winced at the burning pain spreading across his ass. The principal grimaced " _hold your tongue_ , Baldi. We're _still_ in a _**school**_ " he barked sharply. Baldi clawed at the desk "s-sorry boss..." he whimpered weakly.

 

**_SMACK! SLAP! SMACK!_ **

 

The tingling feeling of pain shot up his spine, down to his knees, and collected in his groin. He bit his lip, attempting to contain anything that might slip out. Baldi felt his knees buckled and tremble as strokes repeatedly landed on his ass. He felt his face heat up as he clenched his eyes shut. More pain collecting at his groin, causing an... _uncomfortable tightness_? Wait a second, what he was feeling, was it really just pain?

 

Oh _fuck_ , that wasn't just pain. Was he seriously enjoying this? His thoughts were constantly interrupted by the ruler coming down hard on his ass. And he was slowly getting more aroused with every blow. God, this was _fucked_ up. He's supposed to by getting a punishment for being a dick to those sons of _bitches_ he called his students, and he was turned on. Oh _shit_ , he could not, for the life of him, let Princi know-

 

**_SMACK_**!

 

" _Hah_ ~"

 

Baldi's eyes shot open, his red turning completely red as the dawning realization the he just,

 

_moaned_ ,

 

in _pleasure_ ,

 

out **_loud_**.

 

Princi immediately stopped, his expression now one of complete shock. There was an extremely awkward silence between the two.

 

" _Baldi_ -"

 

" ** _welp_**! I think it's time I _**leave**_!" Baldi said abruptly, pushing himself up.

 

"I'm just _gonna go_ -"

 

Baldi was suddenly pushed back onto the desk

 

" _no,no,no._ You're _not_ getting _out_ of this that _easily_ ~" Princi said, and once again slapped the the ruler against the teachers ass viciously.

 

**_SMACK_**!

 

" _Nghaa_ ~"

 

Baldi broke out into soft moans and loud gasps, the pain somehow becoming pleasurable. He felt tears prick up in the corners of his eyes. The beating on his ass now rougher than ever. His legs trembled viciously with every blow, threatening to give out right then and right there.

 

Suddenly, his jeans and boxers were pulled down to his knees. Before he could properly react, the ruler smacked his now bare ass. Baldi let out a gasp, pain and pleasure mixing together too well. " **Oh!** _Fu-ah~_ " he gasped loudly.

 

Several more blows can down, each just a pleasurable as the next. While he was enjoying it, the rest of his body did not.

 

He couldn't bear the pain any longer, he needed a break.

 

**_SMACK! SLAP! SMACK!_ **

 

" _E-ah! P-Princ-I-_ "

 

_**SLAP! SMACK!** _

 

" _I-I ne-eed a-a~_ "

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

" _S-stop! I-I need a break!_ "

 

Baldi broke out into gasps for air as his body trembled violently. The Principal let out a few deep breaths, staring down at his slightly undressed, trembling, panting, who's ass has red marks outlining the places where he was slapped with his own ruler, his coworker, Baldi.

 

" _Alright_...alright, I'm _done_ " Princi huffed out, for some reason out of breath as well. Baldi weakly pushed himself up, having to lean on the desk to keep standing. The Principal began pressed himself against Baldi's back, one hand softly tracing his hipbone. Baldi felt his boss's hot breath once again against his ear.

 

" _Well_ , _Baldi_ , you never did strike me as the type who'd get off from _that_ ~" Princi whispered seductively, causing a shiver to run down the math teacher's spine. Baldi gave a weak smile "t- _trust_ me, I-I had no _clue_ " Baldi chuckled weakly, his face still painted a deep shade of red.

 

The Principal looked down Baldi's body, smirked, and wrapped his hand around Baldi's erect cock. " _Hmmm_ ~ seems like nssomeone's a little... _excited_ ~" the Principal whispered as Baldi let out a small gasp. He began slowly moving his hand, listening to Baldi let out soft, breathy moans. " _P-Principal~ h-ah~_ " Baldi moaned, some drool dripping down his chin.

 

The principal pressed his body closer to the smaller man's back, practically grinding up against each other. Baldi felt Princi's erect cock rubbing against him through his jeans, but he was far too distracted by those smooth working fingers rubbing his length, those fingers now teasingly rubbing the tip. He bit his lip roughly, his body shuddering as moans slipped out anyway. The Principal smirked and gently kissed Baldi's neck, before biting down on the sensitive skin sharply.

 

At this moment, Baldi realized how _hot_ his body was, the _burning_ _pain_ on his as _sending tingles_ up his _spine_ , and about how incredibly _horny_ he felt at this moment. He _knew_ what he needed, even with the overwhelmingly amount of _pleasure_ clouding up the majority of he judgement, Baldi knew what he needed. Now all he needed to do was make a coherent sentence without moaning his ass off. Baldi opened his mouth, attempting to speak, but ended up a moaning mess when he felt another stroked on his dick.

 

Princi's spare hand went up and tugged down the neck of his sweater, allowing him to suck at his skin and leave light hickeys along with the  few nips

 

Baldi let out a _shaky_ breath, his bosses hand now stroking his _teasingly_ slow, he _had_ to do this! He _needed_ it!

 

_"P-Prin-ci?~_ " Baldi whispered shakily, turning his head to head to face the other man. The principal looked, his hand stopping completely. Baldi suppressed the urge to whine and protest, but he needed to say this! Baldi looked him in the eyes " _Princi~ I need you to fuck me_!" Baldi yelled out, his voice full of desperation _"I need it! Right now! Please!~"_. Baldi felt his legs shake. The principal paused for a second, but Baldi immediately found himself laying on the desk, his bosses face inches away. Princi smiled and leaned even closer, lips an inch apart " _I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week~_ " he growled, and slammed his lips against the teacher's. As their tongues erotically danced together, Baldi felt his pants and boxers being hastily torn off, exposing him to the cold air. He wrapped his arms around his boss and clung to him, deepening the already sloppy kiss.

 

They both pulled back, gasping for air as drool ran down their chins. The Principal quickly unbuckled his pants and, along with his boxers, pulled them down. Baldi looked down at the principals erect cock, staring at the tip, which dripped of precum. Baldi bit his poor bottom lip again, imagining his boss's big dick pounding inside him. His mouth was slightly agap, catching Princi's attention. "You like what you see, don't you?" He snickered, grasping Baldis thighs and spreading his legs apart. Baldi nodded dumbly as the other man positioned his hard dick at his entrance, the abuse to his ass long forgotten.

 

Princi looked up at the smaller man with a worried expression on his face, realizing how much this would _hurt_.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Baldi nodded impatiently.

 

"You sure?"

 

" _Yes! Please!_ "

 

"I mean-"

 

" _Fuck me_!

 

 Princi pushed himself in, eliciting a loud gasp from Baldi, who's ass felt like it was being torn in half. Even if Princi was being slow, it was shooting lightning shots of pain up his spine. The Principal gritted his teeth " _fuck_ , you're _tight_ " he whispered, slowly pushing himself deeper in his coworker. Baldi let out breathless moans, and squeaked when Princi slightly thrusted into him. The principal let out a grunt, Baldi's ass feeling rather full. " _I'm in_ " Princi said, and looked at Baldi for confirmation " _m-move-e~_ " Baldi managed to sputter out, and nodded desperately.

 

The principal thrust in, and Baldi let out a loud gasp, followed by the choir of moans as he thrusted in again. Baldi moaned and practically screamed as pleasure rocked through his body, then he began to to beg. " _Fuck me!~ H-arder!~ **AH**!~_ " Baldi screamed, the loud sound of flesh smacking together filled the room. The principal groaned, grasping Baldi's hips so tightly it was bound to leave some dark bruises. _"F-fuck_ ~ you're so _tight_ ~" he breathed, before leaning in to silence the screams with a kiss. Every thrust seemed to bury Princi's dick deeper and deeper into Baldi, and every thrust caused him to claw at the other mans back.

 

Suddenly Baldi pulled back, his eyes wide and unfocused. " _ **YES!~ RIGHT THERE!~ HIT ME RIGHT THERE!~**_ " He screamed at the top of his lungs, a for a moment, scaring the living shit out of the other man. Baldi immediately began to whimper and whined, but Princi quickly thrust into him again. The room echoed with Baldis screams of pleasure, and Princi was loving every second of it. He leaned down and sunk his teeth deep into Baldis shoulder, claiming him.

 

Baldi couldn't think straight, his mind focusing only on the pleasure rocking through his body, began to slowly notice the hot sensation building up in his abdomen. He was going to cum.

 

" _Princi!~ I'm g-gonna cum~_ " Baldi moaned loudly, and Princi just a smirk. "Heh~ me too~" he panted, thrusting in was again. Baldis let out another scream of pleasure " _c-cum in me!~_ " Baldi moaned out " _please_!" He added desperately. Princi didn't respond, but he did quicken his pace. He was coming closer to the edge. He suddenly pulled completely out, and, before Baldi could protest, he slammed himself in, causing a strike of pure pleasure to rocked in Baldi's body. He couldn't take it anymore.

 

" _I-I'm cumming!~_ " Baldi yelled out.

 

Baldi felt Princi's warm jizz fill him up, his own cum shot across his sweater. Baldi burst out gasping for air, hearing his voice become hoarse. Princi just panted and pulled out, pulled up his boxers and pants, buckled his belt, and turned to Baldi's clothes. Baldi watched as his boss dressed him, wrapped his arms around him, and placed him on his lap when he sat down on his chair.

 

"So, Baldi" Princi started, pulling himself closer to his coworkers face "can you _please_ act more kindly towards your students?" He asked, putting on a innocent smile. Baldi blinked in surprise, having completely forgotten about the reason he even came here. He frowned slightly, but an idea quickly popped into his head. " _Only_ if you go on a date with me, _this_ Saturday." Baldi said firmly, but was only met with a warm smile. "Of course~" Princi said softly, leaning up and nuzzling Baldis neck. Princi gently bit his neck, before beginning to lap at the mark it left. Baldi gave a small smile. "I'm gonna have to wear my turtleneck for awhile" he said, and then remembered the mess he'd left on his sweater "and throw this in the wash" he added. Princi placed a kiss on the other mans cheek. "Yeah, those hickeys aren't leaving anytime soon!" He laughed, and continued to kiss Baldis neck, causing Baldi to let out a soft moan.

 

"W-what does this mean for _us_?" Baldi asked suddenly. Princi cocked his head "what do you mean?" He asked quietly "I mean, we just d-did ' _it_ ', I'm pretty sure friends don't do that" Baldi looked Princi in the eyes "are we now... _more_ than _friends_?" Princi took a second, but opened his mouth to respond "I _would_ think so," he said "but it all really comes done to what _you want._ Do you think we can be more than friends?"

 

He looked at Baldi's expression carefully, and felt a massive amount of relief when Baldi nodded. He smiled wider " _alright_ , it's official! We are in a relationship." Baldi felt his heart skip a beat, He almost wanted to cry out in joy. But he resorted to hugging him instead. "To be honest" Baldi said "I've liked you since high school. But I didn't want to admit it." Princi gave a chuckle "yeah, me too" he replied softly "and I'm really happy that you feel the same" he pulled back and placed a kiss on Bald's lips, only for Baldi pull him closer and deepen the kiss, which eventually evolved into just making out.

 

When they pulled back, Princi glanced over to the clock. "Oh _shit_ , it's late" he cursed and turned to his now-boyfriend Baldi "we're gonna have to leave." Baldi nodded, and attempted to get off his boss's lap, only to realize that his ass still _hurts_ and his legs felt like _jello_.

 

"Uh, _Princi_?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I don't _know_ if I _can_ walk."

 

Princi tried not to laugh, and failed miserably. Baldi was about to snap angrily, but found himself laughing as well. "Well" Principal giggled once his laughter died down "I am a man of my word!" He looked at Baldi "maybe you should stay at my house for the night" Princi suggested, and, in Baldis mind, it didn't sound like that bad of an idea. " Sounds good," he agreed "but you're gonna need to carry me to your car." Princi raised an eyebrow, and swiftly, Baldi found himself bridal style in Princis arms. "Challenge _accepted_ " Princi said playfully, and started off towards the door, unlocked the door, and they disappeared down the hall.

 

Leaving the ruler on the floor, in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic! Even if it was shitty and probably has multiple spelling and grammar errors! All self deprecation aside, I really hope you liked this. Please give me feedback!


End file.
